winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Specialists and Paladins
Specialists and Paladins (known as Heroes) are the heroes from Red Fountain and Linphea College. They are join together in Season 7 and go on a mission with the Winx. Appearance |-|Specialists= |-|Paladins= Overview They are the skilled warrior. They specialize in dragon riding and taming. They easily can ride the Wind Riders. And they're very good at building strategy to fight with enemies and wielding weapons. Origin and History Series |-|Season 1= The Specialists is the group of heroes. They are the students from Red Fountain. They often stay in Red Fountain until the battle in Magix happen. The members of the group are: *Sky, the leader *Brandon, the casanova *Riven, the relaxer *Timmy, the nerd Sky and Brandon switched identities. Riven was evil, had a little relationship with Darcy, until he came back to protect Magix. |-|Season 2= In Season 2, the best ex-student re-attended his old school. Flora fell in love with him, and their love go strong every seasons. They begin to go on a mission in Season 2. *Sky *Brandon *Helia, the pacifist *Timmy *Riven |-|Season 3= Another good wizard from Andros join the Specialists. He loves Aisha and she does. He win the Trix with the Specialists in "The Red Tower and get his first kiss in The Final Battle. *Sky *Brandon *Helia *Timmy *Nabu, the fallen brave hero |-|Season 4= The Specialists decided to go on a mission on Earth with the Winx and protected them secretly. They also helped them save the Earth Fairies, defeat the Wizard of the Black Circle, nourish the pets in Love & Pet, and have a successfully job at the Frutti Music Bar. In Season 4, Nabu sacrificied himself to protect the Earth Fairies. The remain members of the Specialists: *Sky *Brandon *Helia *Timmy *Riven |-|Season 5= To replace Nabu, another new member from Andros join the Specialists. He is the great assistant of King Teredor. He can swim very well, as he shown fighting with the mutants along with other faries on Andros on the water. Therefore, he has a spell which allows him to breathe underwater. He has a good javelin/lance, and a magical sword. *Sky *Brandon *Helia *Timmy *Roy, the nice strong guy |-|Season 6= The Paladins are back to defend Linphea College. In Season 6, the Specialists and Paladins practice in Guru's class and receive their magical weapons. Thoren and Sky jealously to each other. But later, they reconciled to each other together. But don't Roy and Nex. (I just hope they'll come back together soon). The members of the Paladins are: *Nex, the jokester *Thoren, the controller At the end of Season 6, Riven break up with Musa and leaves the Specialists, Paladins, and the Winx for good. Now, the remain members are: *Sky *Brandon *Helia *Roy *Timmy |-|Season 7= Since from Season 7, Roy has off-screen with the three old members. The remain members are: *Sky *Brandon *Helia *Timmy The numbers of members are just like season 1. And they go with the Paladins and Winx for a mission. Skills and Weapons Magical Weapons Main article: Magical Weapons '' Trivia *They called '''Heroes' for short. *This Winx Club Series has 2 groups of heroes. That's mean, the numbers boys' groups are the double of the number of fairies' group. Gallery Specialists and Paladins.jpg 48c175c413df343d8585fc107ee58f8b.jpg Nabu.jpg Paladins and Specialists.jpg Nex_and_Thoren_-_Episode_604.jpg -The_Specialists-.jpg|The Specialists's logo Category:Characters Category:Male Characters